plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Randomguy3000/Archive B
Welcome to my talk page! You can discuss things with me on here, maybe ask a few grammar questions, as I'm good with grammar. Remember, sign with four tildes after your message (~~~~). Thanks! Account Ready My account has been enabled to recieve emails. Please send me the special info when you get the chance. I will test it, then send a reply. Remove this message from this page as well. Zombieman1350 21:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Please block noggingfana. They've been vandalizing this wiki. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 17:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Randomguy3000 can you hack PvZ? DarkFlameXD Was here True Dat! 11:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Pages I'm following I don't know how, but for some reason, the section that says which section I'm following is messed up. There are pages there that I have not even edited my whole time being here. What's going on? Qazqaz555 01:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) why did you delete me. i didin't behave bad. how did i behave bad. once -spikerock- So you're a Filipino too? Custom Signature How do you make a custom sig? Qazqaz 555 20:12, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Editing Ok.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 09:54, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! I think you are not active anymore. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 03:29, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Diamond Beghoulder Why you delete it? From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 03:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Can I use these pictures in some Zombies' pages? balloons.JPG dancers.JPG diggers.JPG imps.JPG ladders.JPG Well hello then, fellow citizen Account Problem I recieved your email, but the info you gave me didn't work. Try changing the password first, then send me the info again. Please delete this message as soon as you read it. Zombieman1350 14:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you? Delete this page? Thanks! From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 09:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Still Didn't Work I still had no luck getting in. I clicked on "Email New Password," hoping it may work. I need what it sent you, and I'll change it from there. Sorry about resending messages about not being able to log in. Zombieman1350 15:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Follow-Up The info you sent me still wouldn't work. I figured clicking the link would be the easiest way for me to get in after receiving a message from you. I probably should have asked you first, and apologize for the inconvenience. Zombieman1350 13:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Please Block. This user has vandalize the brains page. Well I will make a poll in the Main Page! From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 05:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Blog. Can you delete this? Thanks! Cofee BAM! The Dele 12:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Community portal/other tidying-ups Two minor things I've noticed. Community portal still is rather blank- and also, the Featured users page doesn't work (Simply links to the current page). Getting people to know the other editors is a key thing, especially for this somewhat-small Wiki- so those two sections should be fixed up. Then again, if you aren't the main admin, I'm making an utter fool of myself- another need for those sections to be in working order, lol. And on a side note, the RED, it burns my eyes! ”ZomBusters“ 22:12, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Do you know how to get the userboxes on to my User Page? 01:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader 01:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Removed OK thanks. Yoybotplant 01:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Stuff Okay, thanks and thanks :D Also, I've got a Cherry Bomb as well. :Oh, I thought RandomguY was an admin as well? He's listed on the admins page if I remember correctly... anyways, thanks for making your talk page orange, lol. : ”ZomBusters“ | TALK 03:27, July 18, 2011 (UTC) My Gallery Hi,when i got onto my Userpage.MY GALLERY WAS GONE!And i didnot even touch it 05:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader Ah Ha! You did it.I was making my gallery of plants so i wouldnt forget. 07:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader 07:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah Ha!Again! I was not doing acheviment spamming.HOW DARE YOU! 07:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader RE: Hi Oh, okay. Seems kinda pointless to have that category, in that case. ”ZomBusters“ | TALK 03:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I tried making colored links but it didn't work. Look at http://complipedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css and the links aren't colored. Can you help with that? Thanks Thanks for guide to you. But please explain why you deleted the page "Area of Effect", please. Thank you for enknowledge me about the features of Wikia. Thank you. Laptop Zombie 05:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Please Please block 144.132.14.77. He/she is spamming the almanac entry in Jalapeno.PL T.A.L.K 06:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Permission Randomguy3000, this thing needs your permission: In the talk page of "Gallery of Plants", they ask about the Imitations, the Explode-o-nut and the Giant Wall-nut. I think if that happens, we should also add the daisies(from the code of the same name) and the Tree of Wisdom. But we haven't got a collection of the Imitations yet, so I think we should give a page name "Gallery of Plants not in the Almanac" and tell members to upload pictures if they got any, and later when we got all pictures, we'll use them in the page "Gallery of Plants" and then delete the later page. Does that seems fine? Thank you. Laptop Zombie 09:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) OK, I knew. Then you should reply to Swampert Rox in that talk page. Laptop Zombie 01:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Info Just wanted to informe that BobNewbie and I (honestly mostly BobNewbie) have created the Plants Vs Zombies Wiki:Battles. Feel free to vote. Vss2eip 19:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you like it? Vss2eip 10:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I requested new battles at the Talk page.Laptop Zombie 14:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalized Tall-nut has been vandalized! Everything is erased! 22:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Why not needed?Laptop Zombie 03:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) For sure, the Kernel-pult is NOT a freezing plant. It do not have Ice crystals, as well as it don't have a blue color. It don't freeze either(freezing means "TO MAKE SOMETHING: *TURN FROM LIQUID TO SOLID *STOP DOING sth. OR MAKE THEM DOING IT SLOWER but USING LOW TEMPERATURE. Okay? Laptop Zombie 03:14, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I get it from Wikipedia Laptop Zombie 03:24, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Prof. pic. How do you make your Profile Picture at the right bottom of your profile page? Dung Dinh Anh 04:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Seed Packets Why delete this page. It was important. No spamming, not junk, and necessary. OK! OKie! I won't add categories anymore like you said, but if there's new pages or categories (I don't make them), may I add categories? (Example of new pages: Survival Endless Strategy,...) Dung Dinh Anh 02:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) May I add some pages to Category: Zombies with Fast Speed? Dung Dinh Anh 02:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) So I'm back. Hai!--RandomguY 05:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :K np.-RandomguY 02:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Me too. (I discovered taht a long time ago; see custom times for blocking), but apparently I can do it for even longer than ever before yay.--RandomguY 03:59, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::The meme in question has existed for a long time, and additionally memes spread pretty quickly, especially in this era.--RandomguY 05:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmm. I notice that you are allegedly born on April 1st.--RandomguY 17:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) A Quick Question Hey there, Randomguy. I was wondering...how do you edit the wiki achievements? I used to know how to do it, but now I can't find the button. Could you please tell me how to do this? Thanks! [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 21:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Protect my user page! Protect it please, prevent unregistered contributor from vandalize it. Block this one! 60.53.51.54 Well I will send a rude message to him, plz don't block me! --Cofee BAM! Contact Me! 12:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Trollolol Trollolol You are a random guy. Nuts Yeah, sorry...I was on an achievement binge :P. I've stopped though. [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 01:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) WHY Y U NO UNBLOCK Please, I won't harass peopls anyone at PvZCC. I sad. :( Can you pleas unblock me? I'll stop harassing, OK? Even, though there's lotsa articles with bad grammar at PvZCC, I'll stop being a jerk. 11:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) CSS So, I've actually looked at the pages this time. Nice job. Still, functionality issues: magnet-shroom looks a lot like the link to nonexistant pages, and some of the lighter colors are hard to read, like kernel-pults, snow pea (I think it was), etc.--RandomguY 06:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) NO!!!!!!!!!! SPAMMER! A contributor created a page call "Angry bird". Please delete it fast! Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 10:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh no! There is an IP called 60.51.53.183 which is vandalizing the wiki and thinking he is the wiki avenger! You should help coffee BAM! And me!--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 13:29, August 13, 2011 (UTC) What? I did not say I am the king of this wiki? Please Rex700, stop posting false information and quit acting that this wiki is yours! This wikia is EVERYONE'S! --Victim of a liar You are dawn773 from deviantart!? And stop pronoucing my name wrong.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 13:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I do not know who is dawn773 but Rex700, do not tell lies about me. It is wrong. It is just that fake wiki pages exist in this wiki and I hate to clear the trash. My name may be not known but you should not throw some insults over me. I am not an avenger too. By Ceratopsid Lightning is the fan pictures are allowed here Ceratopsid Lightning 01:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Another SPAMMER! I hate those contributors create some pages called: Plants vs zombies 2, Angry birds,... And now someone create Plants vs zombie sequel (!!?) This is not Plants vs. Zombies Answers. Please block that contributor and delete that page.Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 10:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) By the way, there's a category page called "One-use Plants"!? Should I add more pages to it and change the name, or you'll delete it? Please block that contributor 89.233.42.150 fast. He's just create another page: Screen Shot, which you told me that is already Photo Gallery. Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 10:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC) So No, delete them, except for the all-inclusive page and bungee blitz. Reason: not enough data.--RandomguY 16:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Fine, let him keep it.--RandomguY 19:19, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Canceled Minigames never mind i told RandomguY --Your Face 18:28, August 18, 2011 (UTC) why did u delete cancelled minigames read the title i have enough data, just tell me on my talk page if you want to know anything. i think it's best to have them, because if you find the page, the pictures are quite irrelevant to the actual minigame (like Sunny Day having the picture for Beghouled) and making the pages will help users that dont know anything about them to find out what they're like. except for 2 of them (bungee blitz and dark ztormy nite) also i got my brainz eaten in unsodded, because i had no idea that the zombies came in the top and bottom, and didnt take 3peater or starfruit. if you just see the picture (which is from Slot Machine) u probably wont figure out what it's like. basically you'll have no idea of knowing. can i pleez remake them? PLEEZ? --Your Face 18:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC) How? How do you get clear screenshots? My camera leaves lines on the screen.:(My page.TalkBlogs FLOODING IS BAD FOR YOU. colored linkes Hello, could you explain to me (on my talk page) how the internal colored links to the plants work, I noticed they all have different colors matching the plant they link to? Thank you! ~ MHLut 10:39, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Randomguy3000 how do I place pictures inthe wiki. Peashootor 18:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Peashootor Huh? Um, what exactly are you talking about? I don't follow. [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 02:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Important Plants Do we need Important Plants? PLANT LOVER T.A.L.K 01:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't exist but there are some pages with that category.PLANT LOVER T.A.L.K 01:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Are you active?PLANT LOVER T.A.L.K 04:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Protect Can you protect my userpage? Don't let any anonymus user edit my userpage. [[User:Repeater1919|'Repea']][[User talk:Repeater1919|'ter']] 06:27, Sepetmber 11, 2011 Hey, Randomguy3000! I love your page on voting for the best peashooting plants. So, I'm here to tell you that I want you to make a page where we vote for the best Instant Kill Plants. Thanks! Sincerly, Vductricon22 Planterobloon Hey Randomguy, theres a guy named Planterobloon who's been spamming and adding unneeded categories like "1,2,3,4,5,6,7 and the rest" Can you block him? Page to Blog? Why? I would like to ask that you turn my "Fact or Fiction?" blog back into a page. My reason? When more and more blogs are created, the older ones are forgotten about. I have several pages of blogs, which may be why most of mine don't get added to anymore. With "Fact or Fiction?" being a page instead of a blog, more info can be added later on, and there's less of a risk of it being pushed aside. Besides, I still had plans on adding more to it, which is the whole concept of a page to begin with. If I add more to it as a blog, no one may know about it. I'm assuming my Hypno-shroom comment is why you changed it?Zombieman1350 15:06, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I know I just sent this message, but I have an idea that might work that would work for both of us. Turn the post back into a page, and I'll run a separate blog for the "solutions" shown in the page. The only problem I see is creating a link to the blog. I'll edit the "page-turned-blog" to show you what I mean. Zombieman1350 15:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Report spam from A Wikia Contributor Dear Randomguy3000, please block A wikia contributor with this IP address 202.128.32.61 This moron are spamming over Pages with Bad language such as (i.e f***). Please block this spammer I have deleted the content spammed by this user (especially I deleted the bad words). ViNz2011 13:21, October 18, 2011 (UTC)ViNz2011 Archive Hey RG, how do you archive a talk page? Thanks [[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 23:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm from iOS Gaming Wiki. The Wiki is relatively new and we're looking for official friends. As Plants vs. Zombies is a very popular iOS Game, you could consider becoming an official friend. If you do, the Wiki will get a link on the main page of our site, and will get a description and link on the official friends page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you are interested. Meanwhile, you can check out the Wiki here. Many thanks, Sam2011 16:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC) *All you have to do is have an official friends section at the bottom of the Main Page and provide a link to us. I also want to start editing here now so I look forward to working with you! Thanks, Sam2011 12:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Plants Do you mind if I borrow some of the Plants pictures for my Wiki? I have to ask because of my Wiki's Plagiarism Rules. This Wiki will be properly attributed and all the pages using the pictures will be sourced. Sam2011 17:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, thanks! If you see anything that's not properly attributed then just say and I'll change it as soon as possible. Sam2011 14:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Official Friends of iOS Gaming Wiki I've added a link on the Main Page of iOS Gaming Wiki to this Wiki, now can you do the same for us? Sam2011 16:07, October 27, 2011 (UTC) *Also, I've put the table from the plants page on my Wiki. I've put an infobox at the top saying that the content is from your Wiki, but not on all of the pages as technically PopCap Games owns all the copyright. Thanks, Sam2011 18:12, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Idea Request Something I would like to see on this wiki is a "high score" list for the various levels within the game. I would want the list to be a page that would be updated regularly. I'm willing to create the page, and I could create a new blog series where users can submit their scores. This blog would be republished weekly, and new scores would be posted on the page. What do you think? Zombieman1350 14:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Spam http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Giga_imp is spam Ohi Oh darn. How goes it?--RandomguY 17:38, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats.--RandomguY 22:38, November 11, 2011 (UTC) KobKannon KobKannon is vandilising pages block him!Zombie8888 22:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Zombie8888 Huh How come I never gave you bureaucrat? (Be conservative with it when adding admins)--RandomguY 04:47, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Vandilisim I,Zombie has vandilised Nobel Peas Prize and Sprout!Block Him!Zombie8888 15:20, December 14, 2011 (UTC)Zombie8888 Main page Apparently adding "Special:Newpages/5" screwed up all the headers. (Check my most recent edit there) Since I'm too lazy to fix it, I just killed the what's new section. I'm going to order you to fix it :P Also, apparently it's a recent bug or something?--RandomguY 07:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Affilliation There is no longer an official friends section on the main page. Are we affilliated any more? Sam2011 09:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Remind me why PvZ wiki was affiliated with iOS?--RandomguY 20:59, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::It would be the iOS link, since the iOS Wiki is aspiring to cover iOS games of all sorts, as well as the fact Sam and RG3000 are pretty good friends. Shrev64(Talk· ) :::I guess that makes sense? Meh.--RandomguY 22:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Listen, I'm only saying the truth, got it? I'm trying to stay as neutral as I can. Shrev64(Talk· ) :::::I have no contest with what you said earlier, and request no further explanation from anyone. I don't agree with the reasoning, but it doesn't mean I can't accept it.--RandomguY 01:29, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::So are we still affilliated? 19:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I edit Flag Zombie, I edit and renamed Title: First seen, & Info: Level 1-2, Because I saw Flag Zombie In Level 1-2, Not Level 1-1. Normal Zombie is First seen Level 1-1. Thanks. Hi! Co-op Survival Endless? A Wikia Contributor created that page, but I don't know if that game mode exists or not! Do you know? MeVsZombiesMeWin 16:39, April 5, 2012 (UTC) If you're good with grammar, perhaps you could teach it to the zombies? - 13:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC) This page is awesome! Re:Affiliation Is the iOS Gaming Wiki still affiliated with this one? If so why has everything seemed to have gone? We still link to you on our main page. Sam2011 23:12, April 27, 2012 (UTC) New page I would like to know if I can have the permission to create a new page. This page is needed, it's about PvZ. It's going to be about PvZ and it's Cameos (guest appearences.). There are a few games that I can name where PvZ appears. I'm not going to tell what games though, and why. Just for security, If you don't like the page you can always delete it. (but i'm seriously not going to tell, I don't want my research, yes......RESEARCH, to be used. I'm not angry or anything, just saying... :) ) — CandD (talk) 20:40, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Could you make me an administrator of this wiki? I report vandals, but more vandals still come. Plus, there are not many admins. Please reply on my talk page. AjCatlove My talk 21:27, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Zombie Info I just recently finished my first novel, and it's based around zombies (but not the game). Through my zombie research for it, I discovered quite a few pieces of info that Pop Cap may not be aware of, even while they were working on the game. I'm willing to share my knowledge to the PVZ community, but I want it to be a page because I have a feeling it's gonna get expansive. Do you and the other admins mind? Zombieman1350 00:41, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Nazi Peashooter681 Randomguy, Nazi Peashooter681 is swearing in the chat, and then he said he's gonna grief the whole wiki and my userpage. PLEASE forever ban him Yours truly, Cattails Heart! 06:03, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Link Colors How do you change the colors of the links to pages? Do you use MediaWiki:Wikiacss? [[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 00:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC)